mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Rising Stars of Manga
Tokyopop | publisher_other = | demographic = Teen | magazine = | first = 2002 | last = 2008 | volumes = 8 | chapter_list = | related = | content = | subcat = Tokyopop | sort = Rising Stars Of Manga | OEL = Y }} Rising Stars of Manga (RSoM) was an English-language comic anthology published by TOKYOPOP from 2002 to 2008, and a contest held by the same company. It was originally semi-annual, but switched to annual beginning with the 6th volume. Currently, the program is suspended, as TOKYOPOP is not accepting any submissions at this time. Each issue represents the results of a contest, in which aspiring comic book artists from all over the U.S. each submit a 15-20 page one-shot comic. Tokyopop staff select the best entry in each genre category (Comedy, Action, Mystery, Romance, Drama, Sci-Fi, Fantasy and Horror) to publish in the anthology. Each winner is awarded a $1000 prize. In addition, a People's Choice winner is decided from around 20 entries by votes from online viewers or users of the Toykopop website. The People's Choice winner is awarded $500 and is published in the anthology as well (although a genre winner may also be the People's Choice winner). Before the seventh RSoM competition (in 2007), the staff of TOKYOPOP picked one grand-prize winner, a Second and a Third prize winner, and eight runners-up with no distinctions in genre. The eighth RSoM competition has ended. It began on June 15, 2007, and ended on January 11, 2008. For more details, see TOKYOPOP's "Rising Stars of Manga Competition 8" Homepage. So far, the youngest entrant to become a finalist has been 15 and the youngest to be published in the anthology has also been 15, and the oldest has been 39. Finalists are often offered a chance to submit a proposal to create a series of books, usually lasting three volumes. Other finalists have parlayed the exposure provided by the contest into manga/comics jobs at other companies. A few of the winners have had the beginning chapters of their comics serialized by syndication in the Sunday comics of various American newspapers (Peach Fuzz, Van Von Hunter in the past, and currently Mail Order Ninja), through the Universal Press Syndicate. History Tokyopop launched its first Rising Stars of Manga contest on August 15, 2002 and ended it on December 16, 2002, with more than five hundred American artists submitting their 15–25 page, English-language stories. Priscilla Hamby and Clint Bickham's "Devil Candy" won the grand prize while "Van Von Hunter: Circlet of Necromancy" by Michael Schwark and Ron R. Kaulfersch took first place. The second ran from June 1, to September 1, 2003; editors selected Lindsay Cibos's "Peach Fuzz"—later adapted into a three-volume manga of the same name —as the grand-prize winner and Nicholas Liaw's "Unmasked" as the first-place winner. The third ran from January 1, to March 15, 2004. "Atomic King Daidogan" by Nathan Maurer was chosen as the grand-prize winner and later expanded into a series. The fourth started on June 1, 2004, and concluded on August 16, 2004. Tokyopop also created a Rising Stars of Manga contest for the United Kingdom; the first began on May 1, 2005. Release Volume list | ISBN = 978-1-59182-224-0 | ChapterList = *01: "Devil's Candy" *02: "Van Von Hunter: Circlet of Necromancy" *03: "The Little Match Girl" *04: "Trickster" *05: "Emmalyne's Mansion" | ChapterListCol2 = *06: "Pest" *07: "Sitting Ducks" *08: "Ophelia's Assassination: veritas" *09: "Zero" *10: "Proper Magic" }} Comics that started out in Rising Stars of Manga *''Atomic King Daidogan'' *''Bombos versus Everything'' *''Dogby Walks Alone'' *''Mail Order Ninja'' *''Next Exit'' (appeared in RSoM as "Doors") *''Peach Fuzz'' *''Work Bites'' *''Van Von Hunter'' *''Divalicious!'' (appeared in RSOM as "Pop Star") Comics by authors who started out in Rising Stars of Manga *''Bizenghast'' (from the RSoM entry "Nikolai") *''Mark of the Succubus'' (from the RSoM runner-up "Life Remains") *''MBQ'' (from the RSoM entry "Manga") *''Sorcerers & Secretaries'' (from the RSoM entry "The Hopeless Romantic and the Hapless Girl") *''RE:Play'' (from the RSoM entry "Doors") *''Bombos versus Everything'' (from the RSoM entry "Hellbender") *''King of RPGs'' References External links *TOKYOPOP Corporate page for "Rising Stars of Manga" *TOKYOPOP's "Rising Stars of Manga Competition 8" Homepage *RSoM Winners Homepage Links to individual websites for winners. *TOKYOPOP's "Rising Stars of Manga" Manga books A few winning RSoM7 entries viewable online. * Category:Tokyopop